


Home

by Embersnight



Series: Fluffy and angsty and most importantly cottage core fan fiction I have writen [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Home, Sad, Song fic, by cave town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embersnight/pseuds/Embersnight
Summary: Songfic based on Home, by Cavetown. Tommy's thought process before he towers up and then when he does.
Series: Fluffy and angsty and most importantly cottage core fan fiction I have writen [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078988
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Home

Often, I am upset that I can’t fall in love but I guess this avoids the stress of falling out of it.

Tommy wishes he could trust people, but when you have been betrayed so many times, you can’t. You can’t even form connections or bonds with people. It hurts but this is just how His life is. Especially when all of his family seems to have left him for dead.

Are you tired of me yet?

They hadn’t come to visit me. Do they care? Or did they just give up. Was I really that much of a problem?

I’m a little sick right now, but when I’m ready I will fly us out of here.

Not having enough nutrition is probably not good, paired with colder temperatures. One day though, He will take him and Ghostbur somewhere safe, from Dream, from anyone who hurt them really.

I’ll cut my hair, to make you stare.

His hair had gotten pretty long over the months he had been away. He cut it. It was jagged but hey, it works. Not like anyone cares what he look like.

I’ll hide my chest, and I’ll figure out a way to get us out of here.

With how tattered his clothes, it was hard to hide the scars he had, especially the largest one. It was from getting shot by Dream and it was particularly bad because of how the respawn processes happen. He needed to find a place where he doesn’t always feel like he has to hide his scars and emotions from the world.

Turn off your porcelain face

Tommy hates how Dream can hide everything from the world. Why does he get the easy part. Then again, Tommy wears his own mask, just no so literal, and it has been slipping over the past few weeks.

I can’t really think right now in this place, has too many colors, enough to drive all of us insane.

He couldn’t sleep. Every time he tried, fireworks flashed in his vision, and people running and screaming and dying filled his ears. His dreams were even worse. He didn’t sleep much. Tommy wonders how the others are faring in L’Manburg. How do they deal with their trauma?

Are you dead? Sometimes I think I’m dead ‘Cause I can feel ghosts and ghouls wrapping my head. But I don’t want to fall asleep just yet.

The lava was becoming more appealing by the day. He must look terrible. Mabey that is why everyone doesn’t visit? Ghostbur has given Him a lot of blue. He wonders if it could lighten his eyes again. Sleep doesn’t really happen for him.

My eyes went dark, I don’t know where my pupils are, but I will figure out a way to get us out of this place.

It would be nice to keep his armor but that won’t happen. Tommy wonders if he will ever be able to escape. Mabey it wouldn’t be so bad to just let go.

Get a load of this monster, he doesn’t know how to communicate.

Not talking really takes a toll on your voice. Sometimes he wants to scream but it just doesn’t happen. He doesn’t speak to anyone anymore. It is hard to even think straight with all his feelings flowing to the surface but unable to be released.

His mind is in a different place, would everybody please give him a little bit of space?

He hates the pity and people trying to get him to talk. Could they just let him suffer in peace instead of making it a spectacle? Is that too much to ask?

Get a load of this train wreck, his hair is a mess and he doesn’t know who he is yet.

Tommy lost his purpose. He doesn’t remember if he ever truly had a purpose. His hair is long again, it’s in his eyes. He doesn’t know if he cares anymore.

Little do we know, the stars welcome him with open arms.

He thinks of Clara, the female astronaut. She doesn’t seem like she would judge him. He builds until he can see the stars clearly and jumps towards them, and they hold him close. He is finally free, and he got out of there. Finally at peace. 

Time is slowly tracing his face, But strangely he feels at home in this place.

He is home, and he is free. No more masks, and simply being himself. Mabey he would show them around his home one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Written spur of the moment but I am proud of it.


End file.
